In the past, thermoplastic amorphous resins such as ABS resin (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer resin) and AAS resin (acrylonitrile-acrylic rubber-styrene copolymer resin) have been utilized in various applications of automobile parts, electric appliances, housing members and so on.
In general, these ABS and AAS resins of the thermoplastic amorphous resins are molded by extrusion molding, injection molding, vacuum molding and so on. The thus molded article has 1 to 2 GPa of elastic modulus and 8 to 10×10−5/° C. of coefficient of linear expansion. However, in the case of molding the resin into an elongated shape to use a resultant molded article as, for example, a gutter, it is needed that the molded article has an increased elastic modulus and a reduced coefficient of linear expansion to ensure rigidity and dimensional stability thereof. In the above-described ranges of the elastic modulus and the coefficient of linear expansion, sufficient rigidity and dimension stability can not be achieved.
To improve the elastic modulus of the molded article obtained by molding the ABS or AAS resin and reduce the coefficient of linear expansion thereof, it has been performed in the past to add 10 to 30 parts by weight of a glass fiber with reference to 100 parts by weight of the resin. However, since the glass fiber of an inorganic material is mixed with the resin of an organic material, there is a problem that recycling of the molded article becomes difficult.